Survivor: Pará
| previousseason = Survivor: Guanica | nextseason = Survivor: Sri Lanka }} *18 all new castaways will compete against each in Brazil, where they will be separated by genders into two tribes. Twists Men Vs. Women -''' The two tribes will be split along gender lines. 'Hidden Immunity Idols -' A hidden immunity idol will be hidden at each camp, the winner of the reward challenge will get a clue in their reward. 'Tribe Switch -' When there are 14 people left, the two tribes will switch. 'Merge at 12, Final Three, and a Jury of Nine -' For the first time in Turtle's fanon, there will be a final three. Castaways Meet the cast! '''Survivor: Pará/Cast (Teimoso) Survivor: Pará/Cast (Maloca) Season Summary The Game Confessional Count *Voting confessionals and final words are not counted. *Be sure to check the episodes out and make sure to tell me any differences that you find in confessionals. Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Devin |— |— | | | |— | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" rowspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap;"|Jury Voting |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kelly | | |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Mario |— |— | | | |— | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Cole |— |— | | | |— | | | | | | | | | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Miranda | | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jeffery |— |— | | | |— | | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Carter |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Lucinda | | |— |— | |— | | | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Elisabeth | | |— |— |— | | | | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Holly | | |— |— |— | | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Natalie | | |— |— |— | | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Taylor |— |— | | |— | | | colspan="8" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Vincent |— |— | | |— | | colspan="12" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kimberly | | |— |— | | colspan="13" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jerry |— |— | | | colspan="14" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Joshuah |— |— | | colspan="15" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Debbie | | | colspan="16" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Peggy | | colspan="17" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |} Author's Notes Fan Favorite Carter Cole Debbie Devin Elisabeth Holly Joshuah Jeffery Jerry Kelly Kimberly Lucinda Mario Miranda Natalie Peggy Taylor Vincent Who's Going To Win? Devin Kelly Mario